User blog:Puppycornashlynn/Tribe of Blazing Embers
Tribe Description The cats of the Tribe are built to be able to withstand strong heat, and are usaully white or orange, alongside yellow. Territory The Tribe of Blazing Embers lives in the mountains, with plenty of bushes to hide in and trees to climb. In Time of Freed Water, several Twolegs come to the mountains, but all leave by Time of Frozen Water. Ranking Tradition In the Tribe of Blazing Embers, they have simiar ranks to the Tribe of Rushing Water. They were originally rogues, loners and kittypets. The leader of the Tribe is the Healer of Burned Embers, usaully called Blazeteller. When a kit turns eight to ten moons old, they become a to-be prey-hunter, cave-guard or Blazeteller. The Blazeteller lets the mother decide which, sometimes the kit, while the Tribe of Endless Hunting decides if they must be a Blazeteller or not. Once they've been a to-be for seven or eight moons, they become a full fledged prey-hunter or cave-guard. The Tribe has a ceremony for each of the different ranks, much like the Tribe, which shall be listed in the ceremonies section. Diet The Tribe mainly hunts for fish, rabbit and mice. They have simialar hunting techniques to the Tribe of Rushing Water, combined with the hunting technique of the Clans. History Blaze and Embers were littermates, and wanted somewhere to be on their own, without Twolegs and monsters tearing down the forest. So, they left the forest. They traveled for moons, before finding an area in the mountains (still far away from the Tribe of Rushing Water). They settled in the Cave of Blazing Embers, or as they called it, the Cavern. They recruited various loners, rogues and kittypets to join the Tribe, naming the ranks based off of what they thought the Clans would call them. Significant Members Founder: Blaze and Embers Current Healer: The Healer of Burned Embers Healer To-be: Snow That Falls From Sky Allegiances Healer: The Healer of Burned Embers Prey-hunters: Fire That Blazes Through Forest (Fire) Star That Glows In Night Sky (Star) Cloud With Empty Belly (Cloud) Cave-guards: Swoop Of Big Eagle (Swoop) Water Flowing Through Mountains (Water) To-bes: Petal From Sweet Lilac (Petal) (Cave guard) Snow That Falls From Sky (Snow) (Healer) Kit-mothers/Kits: Leap Of Strong Hare (Leap) (Kits: Screech From Mighty Eagle - Screech - and Flower That Grows Beneath Tree - Flower) Elders: Moon Covered By Clouds (Moon) Ceremonies Prey-hunter To-be Blazeteller: I call upon the Tribe of Endless Hunting, my ancestors, to name a to-be. (She/he) is now (age) moons old, and is ready to become a to-be. , are you ready to become a cave-guard? Kit: Yes. Blazeteller: Tribe of Blazing Embers, is now a to-be! (He/she) shall defend her tribemates! Tribe: ! ! ! Cave-guard To-be Blazeteller: I call upon the Tribe of Endless Hunting, my ancestors, to name a to-be. (She/he) is now (age) moons old, and is ready to become a to-be. , are you ready to become a prey-hunter? Kit: Yes. Blazeteller: Tribe of Blazing Embers, is now a to-be! (He/she) shall hunt prey to feed the Tribe! Tribe: ! ! ! Other ceremonies TBA. Category:Blog posts Category:Tribes (Unusable) Category:Tribes